powerrangerscrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Mitchell
(Forward) |number = 10 (Team Heroes, Pink Rangers) |element = Fire |team = Team Heroes Pink Rangers (captain) Team Heroes Girls (captain) Earth Eleven (anime only) |seiyuu = Sayaka Ohara |debut_game = Power Rangers Forever |debut_anime = Episode 001|relationships = *Dana Mitchell (older twin sister) *Ryan Mitchell (older brother) *Matt Mitchell (older brother) *Captain William Mitchell (father) *Jasmine Mitchell (step-mother) *Victoria Mitchell (stepsister) *Brian Mitchell (stepbrother) *Susan Kirigakure (cousin) *Henry Grayson (brother-in-law) *Carter Grayson (husband) *Molly Grayson (sister-in-law) *Xavier Grayson (father-in-law) *Carolina Grayson (mother-in-law) *Kelsey Winslow (sister-in-law) *Stacy Winslow (sister-in-law) *Jennifer Grayson (daughter) *Tristan Grayson (son) *Reina Mitchell (mother; deceased) *Carter Grayson Jr (son) *Ginger Kirigakure (maternal grandmother) *Billy Black (paternal uncle) *Sarah Black (paternal aunt, deceased) *Jacob Black (cousin)|va = Jane Chen|birthday = August 19|name_jp = Misaki Kirigakure}}Jane Mitchell is one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers Forever. She is the captain and forward for Pink Rangers. Profile Power Rangers Forever= *''"The female ace striker who burn her opponents down."'' |-| Power Rangers Strikers= *''"Team Heroes' striker come to save the Power Rangers."'' Appearance She has long back hair. She is seen with a pink jacket. She wore grey skirt like her sister, Dana. She also wore orange blouse similar to Dana's blouse. She wore a special necklace. At the beach she wore flowered orange and pink bikini. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore her Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 8 on the patch. For Pink Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt. For Team Heroes, she wore soccer blue uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt Personality She is friendly and nice. Sometimes she is smart due to her sister's knowledge and her study in school. Background She was born in the year 1982. She was born in Mariner Bay, California to Captain Mitchell and Reina Mitchell. She has a twin sister and two older brothers. Plot TBA Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Power Rangers Forever= At Level 99 *'GP': 170 *'TP': 220 *'Kick': 139 *'Dribbling': 99 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 58 *'Technique': 78 *'Speed': 130 *'Stamina': 123 *'Lucky': 119 Hissatsu Anime only= *'SH Black Dawn' *'SH Tiger Storm' *'SH Jet Stream' *'OF Soyokaze Step' Forever= Young form *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Bicycle Sword' *'GK Rising Slash' (Extra) *'SH Dark Tornado' (Extra) ---- Adult Form *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' *'SK Hi no Kokoroe' Keshin Power Rangers Forever= Young form *'KH Enma Gazard' ---- Adult form *'KH Enma Gazard' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Olivia Drew' **'SK Critical!' *'MIMAX Shammel Campbell' **'SK Yuujou' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett' **'SK Block Plus 20' *'MIMAX Greninja' **'SH Water Shuriken' Soul Power Rangers Forever *'SOUL Ookami' Game-exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *'Hoenn Heroes' *'Sinnoh Heroes' *'L5 Heroes' Trivia *She is the combine of Tsurugi Kyousuke and Gouenji Shuuya. *She is a high school student with her other teammates in the future. *She and her twin sister, Dana are on the same soccer team, Pink Rangers. *Her stepmother, Jasmine Mitchell is a doctor like her sister. *The name Jane Mitchell mean gracious like a god. *She and Gouenji shared the same background. **Her step-mother wanted Jane to be a doctor like Gouenji's father wanted Gouenji to be a doctor. **Her step-sister fell into a coma like Yuuka fell into a coma. *Her nickname Jay came from a bird, a Blue Jay. *She, along with Henry and Patrick, appears in Inazuma Eleven GO game. *When she is a Midfielder and Goalkeeper, she has the wind element; when she is a Forward, she has the fire element. *Her Japanese voice actor, Sayaka Ohara voice Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Eternal and Mikoto from Fire Emblem Fates. See Also *Alpha Jane, her clone counterpart *Janna Mathis, her evil counterpart *Tatsumi Aki, her sentai counterpart *Princess Jane, a princess of the Mitchell's royal family *Jane Vance, her Edolas counterpart Category:OC Characters Category:Female Category:Forwards Category:Team Heroes Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Fire characters Category:Characters Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Soul User Category:Team Heroes Girls Category:Pink Rangers (team) Category:Power Rangers Crossover Wiki Featured articles Category:Captains Category:Earth Eleven